elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Life / Entropy Balanced Deck
This deck comprises of about two thirds Entropy cards, and around one third of Life cards. The starter deck is made up of cards available in the Bazaar, and is successful the majority of the time, with a fair draw, against AI up to level 3. It was designed to be highly flexible, with several different means of responding to your opponents tactical play. It can be a lot of fun to play, due to the random nature of mutation. Starter Deck 3 Quantum Pillars 7 Amethyst Pillars 2 Maxwell's Demons 1 Purple Dragon 3 Chaos Seed 2 Nova 2 Mutation 2 Fallen Elf 2 Antimatter 2 Butterfly Effect 4 Emerald Pillars 3 Rustlers 2 Heal 1 Thorn Carapace 1 Emerald Shield 2 Adrenaline 3 Photons Total Cards: 42, of which 14 are pillars, 17 are status affectors, and 11 are creatures Cost: 1180 for every card outright. However, choosing Entropy from the start will supply most of them. Main Strategy This deck is designed to be operated with low levels of Life quanta. Rustler's photosynthesis ability is highly useful to generate extra Life quanta from stray Light quanta from Quantum Pillars or Nova. The occasional Nova card speeds up the initial placement. Offense Fallen elves' mutation ability is used on cheap, low power creatures (Photons and Rustlers) to create Abominations (5/5), useful mutations (Ablaze, Growth, Lycanthropy, Destroy, Devour or Steal) or to "heal" by converting poisoned or damaged creatures into fresh Abominations. Quantum pillars allow the use of mutational abilities. Adrenaline upgrades Fallen Elves or Maxwell's Demons (both 3/2) into attacking 4 times a turn (12/2). The Purple Dragon can tip the balance in stalemates or closely fought situations. Creature destruction Against high power attack creatures (>5/n), Antimatter is the best response, to provide healing as well as neutralising an opponent's attack. If unavailable or too expensive (8 entropy quanta req'd), most high attack enemies can be killed with Paradox using Maxwell's Demon or attacked with a Chaos Seed card and then paradoxed. As a last resort, they can be mutated with a card or a Fallen Elf, possibly dispelling them, or more likely reducing them to an Abomination (5/5) Creatures which spawn others, such as Firefly Queen or Pharaoh, or which possess dangerous abilities such as Otyugh, Mind Flayer, or Chrysaora should be mutated or hit with a Chaos Seed. Creatures with Growth or Ablaze abilities can be mutated when they reach 5 attack power. Low power creatures can be killed with spare Chaos Seeds (though it is wasteful), Thorn Carapace, or mitigated with Emerald Shield where theft is likely (Darkness aspected or pillared opponent). Permanent destruction Dangerous permanents can be targetted using Butterfly effect on a Photon or Rustler, but it is expensive (5 Entropy req'd for card, 3 Entropy per destruction). Neat tricks *Adrenaline will overcome Freezing from creatures or Ice Shield, preventing supression of the Mutation ability. *Adrenaline played upon an Antimattered opponent creature will increase the amount of healing you recieve. Best used on 3 attack creatures (a further 9 healing). *An opponent's low power creature can be converted into a +5 healer using Mutation (to Abomination) followed by Antimatter, particularly useful against Vultures or Skeletons when a Boneyard is in play. *Creatures without a skill (ie Photon) will never mutate into skilled creatures. Spare Butterfly Effect Cards can be played on a Photon before mutation to give it a chance of an interesting or useful skill. Upgrades *When selecting a rare weapon, the Druidic Staff is useful, since it gives 5 healing a turn, and is very cheap to play (2 Life quanta). Another attractive possibility is Discord, since it is so annoying to play against. *Upgrading a Fallen Elf into a Fallen Druid is highly desirable, since Druid's cast Improved Mutation. Improved Mutation rarely gives Abominations, always preserves a skilled creature's skill, and never dispels the creature. Note though Improved Mutation cannot be used as a weapon except as a last resort. *Upgrading a Photon into a Ray of Light will give additional Light quanta to convert into 2 Life with Rustler's Photosynthesis. *Upgrading Nova to Supernova is also useful. Weaknesses This deck build can struggle against: *Very fast starters (ie. Phoenix / Immolation) *Poison builds (Water / Death) *Widespread Creature damage at inopportune times (Rain of Fire / Thunderstorm) *Dangerous Permanents (Fire Shield, Owl's Eye) *Bad luck, like every deck Category:Strategies